


An Evening

by pastpassages



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, apparently this is the first time someone has used this relationship tag on ao3, but i refuse to believe someone else hasn't come up with this pairing, i can't be the only one who's put these three together, oh yeah i should tag this, rated t for some ogling, unless im missing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastpassages/pseuds/pastpassages
Summary: A normal evening with Reiji, Ren, and Natsuki.





	An Evening

Natsuki fell into his usual routine as he returned from work, dropping his bag off in his room and saying hi to everyone. He looked for Ren and Reiji to say hi to them, but wasn't able to find them. 

What he could find was a delicious smell coming from the kitchens. 

He peeked in out of curiosity, and found his boyfriends working away at something on the stove.

Natsuki quietly slipped into the room, wanting to surprise them. He was good at being quiet when he wanted to be. He waited until Reiji and Ren weren't holding knives or something else dangerous, then swept them into his arms. 

“I'm home!” Natsuki said, as Reiji yelped in surprise and Ren laughed. 

“Welcome home, Shinomi,” Ren said, kissing Natsuki on the cheek. He was always the first to recover from these surprises.

“Nattsun, you scared me!” Reiji complained, pouting. His pout faded into a smile, though, and he also kissed Natsuki on the cheek. “Welcome home.”

Natsuki returned their kisses, then let them go. “What are you making?” He asked. “It smells delicious.”

“Fried chicken!” Reiji said excitedly. 

Ren chuckled. “Buki said he wanted to teach me how to make it.”

“Can I help?” Natsuki asked.

“Maybe next time,” Ren said. “It's just about done, right Buki?” 

Reiji nodded enthusiastically. “Plus, it's a special treat for you Nattsun! You can't work on your treat!” He reached up and ruffled Natsuki's hair. 

Natsuki draped himself over Reiji's back in revenge, swaying the both of them. “Next time, then,” he said. 

“How was work?” Ren asked, lifting the lid to check the food.

“Good,” Natsuki said. “The shoot for the commercial went smoothly. I'm glad to be home though.” He squeezed Reiji for emphasis. 

Reiji leaned back against Natsuki, letting him move them gently. “Me too,” he said. 

“It's done,” Ren announced, turning the stove off. Natsuki reluctantly let go of Reiji to let him serve the food, taking Ren's hand instead. Ren ran his thumb over Natsuki's hand, humming something under his breath as he watched Reiji get everything ready. 

They sat together in one of the nearby rooms, Natsuki complimenting them both on the meal.

“It was all Buki,” Ren said. “He showed me what to do.”

“I can't take all the credit! Just most of it,” Reiji joked.

Natsuki laughed. “You both did wonderfully,” he said.

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, focusing on enjoying the food. Once it was done, Natsuki took the plates back the kitchen and Reiji and Ren followed. They discussed which room to return to and settled on Ren's; Masato was working on a clothing project with Syo, and Ranmaru had made plans to be in the gym, so the trio would have room to breathe. 

“One more thing,” Natsuki said, and swept Reiji into his arms princess-style.

“Nattsun!” Reiji complained, covering his blush with his hands. Natsuki chuckled, starting the walk to Ren’s room. 

“It's okay, Buki, I have an idea to pay him back later,” Ren said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Reiji play-slapped him. “RenRen, no!”

Ren laughed, and the three of them continued talking on the way. Reiji settled into Natsuki's arms quickly, sighing softly and nuzzling his neck.

Ren opened the door once they got to the room, and Natsuki put Reiji down. He proceeded to flop unceremoniously into Ren's bed.  

“RenRen, your bed is so comfy!” Reiji said. 

Natsuki sat down next to him while Ren went to the closet. 

“Of course it is,” Ren said as he pulled out pajamas for them all. “I use sheets with a high thread count.” He handed Natsuki the pajamas and leaned over Reiji. “Now let me get in there with you.”

Reiji grinned. “Of course!” He pulled Ren down to him. 

“Hey, we need to change before we get into bed,” Natsuki said. “It'll ruin the sheets otherwise.”

“I'm comfortable where I am,” Ren said, snuggling up to Reiji. Reiji hummed in affirmation, wrapping his arms around Ren. 

“You two,” Natsuki sighed affectionately. He got up to change into his pajamas. Reiji and Ren watched him from the bed, admiring the toned muscles he maintained seemingly without effort. Natsuki turned back and smiled at them once he was done, and laid down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Ren. “Here, we can switch places.” He said. 

Reiji sighed dramatically. “I guess that means it's my turn.” He climbed over the other two to change into his own pajamas. Once again, the bedmates watched and admired, this time taking note of the slight chub around Reiji's stomach. Reiji caught their gaze and chuckled nervously. “Come on, guys, stop staring.”

“Just admiring,” Ren said, but they looked away. 

Natsuki ran his hands in Ren's hair while they waited for Reiji to finish. Ren looked as happy with this as a cat whose favorite spot was being scratched, and Natsuki loved to see his face when he could relax like this. 

He felt Reiji climb in next to him. “RenRen, your turn.” Reiji said. 

“Okay,” Ren said, getting up. They didn't watch this time; Ren had enough of an audience during his modeling jobs, and as much as they loved his body they knew he needed a break from appraising eyes. Instead, Reiji looped an arm around Natsuki's waist and rested his head against the back of his neck. Natsuki closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. 

A few seconds later they felt Ren climb over them into the bed. “Shinomi's in the middle tonight,” he said. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Natsuki said, pulling Ren to him. 

“Just felt like it,” Ren said, resting his head against Natsuki's chest. 

Natsuki smiled again, enjoying the feeling of being held and holding in return. Reiji turned out the lights, and the three of them settled in for the night, content in each other's company. 


End file.
